Mystogan
Mystogan '(ミストガン ''Misutogan) jest byłym magiem klasy S gildii Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tai: Rozdział 24, Strona 16 Był on najbardziej tajemniczym członkiem gildii, nie pokazywał się w niej zbyt często.Manga Fairy Tai: Rozdział 24, Strona 6 Kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawiło się jego znaczenie dla historii, był nieznany. Już wiadomo, że jego prawdziwe imię brzmi Jellal oraz, że jest Edoliańskim odpowiednikiem Jellala Fernadesa.Manga Fairy Tai: Rozdział 190, Strona 11 Wygląd thumb|left|98px|Wygląd Mystogana bez maskiJako iż Mystogan jest Edoliańskim odpowiednikiem Jellala Fernandesa posiada takie same jak on ciemne oczy, niebieskie włosy i tatuaż po prawej stronie twarzy.Manga Fairy Tai: Rozdział 120, Strona 16 Nosi granatowy płaszcz a jego ręce i nogi są prawie całkowicie owinięte bandażami. W czasie pobytu w Fairy Tail nosił granatowa chustę ze srebrną osłoną na czole oraz maskę zasłaniającą dolną połowę jego twarzy, aby ukryć swoją tożsamość przed członkami Fairy Tail.Manga Fairy Tai: Rozdział 24, Strona 8 Może się wydawać że podczas cyklu projekty jego masek ulegają zmianie. Zazwyczaj swoje Magiczne Laski nosi na plecach. Są wówczas przewiązane ciemnozielonym paskiem i przywiązane do jego korpusu.Manga Fairy Tai: Rozdział 111, Strona 20 Osobowość Wielu członków gildii Fairy Tail pytanie "Kim jest Mystogan" uznałoby za zagadkę. Wendy stwierdza jednak, że to bardzo miły człowiek. Makarov powiedział, że nie wie o nim za wiele. Pomimo wszystkiego, Mystogan jest bardzo lojalny wobec gildii Fairy Tail i jej członków, jest dla nich gotów niemal na wszystko. Samodzielnie zniszczył wszystkie pododdziały gildii Phantom Lord podczas wojny gildii i przystąpił do bezpośredniej walki z Laxusem gdy ten próbował przejąć kontrolę nad Fairy Tail. Bardzo dobrze dogaduje się Pantherlilym, być może dlatego, że uratował on mu życie. Historia thumb|left|200px|Mystogan i Pantherlily Mystogan przyszedł na świat w Edolas, otrzymując imię Jellal. Był synem Fausta i księciem Edolas. W czasie swojego dzieciństwa został ciężko ranny, uratował go jednak Exceed, Pantherlily. Chociaż został wygnany z Extalii zaprzyjaźnił się z młodym Mystoganem. Z biegiem czasu w Jellalu rosło niezadowolenie wynikające z wykorzystywania przez jego ojca międzywymiarowej Animy. Kradł on magiczną moc Ziemi i wykorzysytywał ją w Edolas, świecie w którym dostęp do Magii był ograniczony. Skradzioną Magią uzupełniał ograniczone zasoby Edolas. Doprowadziło to do tego, że dzięki mocy zdobył kolejne tereny Edolas i rozwinął królestwo, przez co stawał się coraz bardziej szalony i jeszcze bardziej pożądał władzy. Jellal miał nadzieję że zatrzyma tą bezsensowną kampanię swojego ojca i za pośrednictwem Animy przeniósł się na Ziemię, gdzie odbywał podróże w poszukiwaniu Anim, by je zamykać. Podczas swojej podróży spotkał na swojej drodze małą dziewczynkę, Wendy, która została opuszczona przez swojego opiekuna, Niebiańskiego Smoka Grandeeney. Wędrował z nią bez celu przez około miesiąc (w tym okresie używał swojego prawdziwego imienia - Jellal) gdy nagle wyczuł obecność Animy. Stwierdził że byłoby zbyt niebezpiecznie, gdyby dziewczynka dalej z nim podążała, zostawił więc ją pod opieką Roubaula, prosząc go, żeby Wendy mogła zostać w jego gildii. W późniejszym okresie czasu Wendy odkryła że starzec tak naprawdę nie był Mistrzem Gildii ale nie wiadomo czy tego faktu dowiedział się Mystogan. Wkrótce potem Mystogan zamykał Animy, a potem dołączył do Fairy Tail. Świadomość tego że gdzieś na Ziemii żyje jego odpowiednik sprawiła że nie był blisko z nikim z gildii a jgo twarz zawsze ukryta była za maską aby utrzymać swoją tożsamość w sekrecie. Zwłaszcza przed Erzą Scarlet, którą od czasu incydentu w Rajskiej Wieży łączyły burzliwe relacje z Jellalem Fernandesem. Fabuła Saga Wyspa Galuna thumb|200px|Mystogan przybywa do Fairy Tail. Mystogan na krótko odwiedza gildię. Celem jego wizyty jest podjęcie jednego z zadań z tablicy gildii. Tak jak zwykle rzucił silne zaklęcie snu przez co członkowie gildii nie mogli go zobaczyć zapadając w niespodziewany sen. Przed jego zaklęciem mogły obronić się tylko osoby które się go spodziewały, takie jak Makarov czy Laxus. Saga Phantom Lord thumb|left|200px|Mystogan i flagi pokonanych oddziałów Phantom Lord w ogrodzie Porlyusici. Cana Alberona próbuje odnaleźć i skontaktować się z Mystoganem za pomocą swoich magicznych kart, ale nie udaje jej się to. Bez wiedzy członków swojej gildii, Mystogan spędza wojnę pokonując w pojedynkę wszystkie pododdziały Phantom Lord. Przybył do Porlyusici i aby jej to udowodnić rozrzucił po jej ogrodzie niezliczoną ilość flag Phantom Lord. Okazał się także pomocny zbierając Magiczną Moc Makarova, którą utracił podczas walki z Arią, dzięki czemu dał mu siłę aby pokonać Jose Porlę. Gdy Fairy Tail wygrywa wojnę Mystogan przybywa niezauważony słuchając mowy Makarova, który zachęcał do wspólnej odbudowy przedtem zniszczonej gildii. Saga Festiwal Walki Mystogan przybywa do Magnolii w momencie gdy Laxus rozpętuje "Bitwę thumb|200px|Laxus kontra Mystogan. Fairy Tail" i próbuje przejąć kontrolę nad gildią. Ich konfrontacja ma miejsce w Katedrze Kardia. Mystogan domaga się usunięcia '''Hali Grzmotów '''która zastawiona została wokół miasta czyniąc Magnolię jednym wielkim "zakładnikiem". Laxus wyzywa go do walki chcąc udowodnić, że to on jest najsilniejszym magiem Fairy Tail, pomijając Erzę i Gildartsa. Mystogan wyraża swój brak zainteresowania takim drobiazgiem ale drwi gdy Laxus mówi że Erza ma potencjał, ale jest słaba. thumb|left|Twarz Mystogana. Ich krótka, ale wybuchowa walka przyciąga uwagę Natsu i Erzy którzy przybywają do katedry w celu pokonania Laxusa. Gdy Mystogan widzi Tytanię obraca się mając nadzieję że nie widać jego twarzy. Laxus atakuje go a jego uderzenie strąca maskę z jego twarzy i sprawiając, że Erza i Natsu mogli zobaczyć jak wygląda. Widok jego twarzy wprawia Erzę w osłupienie a w jej oczach lśnią łzy, wierzy ona bowiem że jest on prawdziwym Jellalem który - jak sądziła - zginął wraz z wybuchem Wieży Niebios, jednak Mystogan szczerze odpowiada że tak naprawdę wie, kim jest Jellal ale on nie jest nim. Nie wyjaśniając nic więcej teleportuje się z katedry, zostawiając walkę z Laxusem Natsu i Erzie. Po klęsce Laxus'a Mystogan uczestniczy w Paradzie Fantasia. Jest odziany w inną, nieco mniej zakrywającą jego twarz maskę. Saga Edolas Mystogan odkrywa, że Wendy dołączyła do Fairy Tail ze swoją przyjaciółką, Carlą.Manga Fairy Tail: Rozdział 165, Strona 15 Moce i Umiejętności '''Walka wręcz: Mystogan wykazał spore umiejętności w tej dziedzinie walcząc na równi z Natsu, który jak wiadomo przywykł do takiego stylu walki. Ogromna wytrzymałość: 'Mystogan mógł przyjąć na siebie pocisk wystrzelony przez Droma Anim, nie odnosząc przy tym właściwie żadnych szkód. Podobnie było w przypadku błyskawicy Laxusa; widać było że odczuwa ból, jednakże nie doznał żadnych obrażeń. Dawne Moce i Umiejętności All Mystogan's Staffs.jpg|Magiczne Laski Sacred Song.jpg|Święta Pieśń MAGIA SNU.gif|Magia Snu 'Magiczne Laski: Mystogan, podobnie jak pozostali ludzie z Edolas, nie ma naturalnych mocy. Zamiast tego używa kilku Magicznych Lasek, które jednak są wystarczająco potężne by Mystogan został magiem klasy S. *'Magia Snu' (眠りの魔法 Nemuri no Mahō): Przy pomocy swoich lasek, Mystogan może rzucić niezwykle potężne zaklęcie snu, które usypia tak potężnych magów jak Natsu, Mirajane czy Erza. Nawet Makarov ledwo trzyma się przy przytomności. *'Drapacz Chmur' (摩天楼, Matenrō): Mystogan wbija swoje 5 lasek w ziemię, tworząc złudzenie wysyłania wroga kilkaset metrów w powietrze. Ofiara jest następnie związywana czterema pasami i pojawia się demon, który go atakuje. To zaklęcie jest używane do rozbicia umysłu przeciwnika lub zdobycia czasu na przygotowanie następnego zaklęcia.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 120, strony 3-7 *'Pięciopoziomowy Magiczny Krąg: Święta Pieśń' (五重魔法陣 御神楽, Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura): Mystogan tworzy kilka okręgów nad przeciwnikiem, które uwalniają energię i atakują wroga.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 120, strony 8-10 *'Trójpoziomowy Magiczny Krąg: Wodne Lustro' (三重魔法陣 鏡水, Sanjūmahōjin: Kyōsui): Mystogan używa kilku lasek i tworzy magiczny krąg, który odbija ataki przeciwnika.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 190, strony 11-12 *'Promień fioletowej energii:' Używając laski z wachlarzem, którą Mystogan zawsze nosi w ręcem użytkownik tworzy promień wystrzeliwany w kierunku przeciwnika. Jest to czar, którego można użyć dość szybko do zaskoczenia wroga. Jest równie silny co błyskawica Laxusa; po zderzeniu z nią nastąpiła spora eksplozja zdolna wybić wszystkie okna w Katedrze Caldia, a odgłos wybuchu doszedł nawet do Natsu i Erzy. *'Anima:' Mystogan dzięki mocy magicznych lasek był zdolny powstrzymywać Animę przez całe lata, odkąd był dzieckiem. Mógł nawet wysyłać innych do innego świata (Edolas) bez kiwnięcia palcem tak jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Lucy i Gajeel'a. Potrafi również przeprowadzić ten proces w drugą stronę wysyłając kolosalnych rozmiarów lakrymę z powrotem do Earthlad, odmieniając przy tym całą Magnolię łącznie z jej mieszkańcami i Fairy Tail, do poprzedniego stanu. Korzystając z Izby Anim był w stanie wyssać magię z całego Edolas i przenieść na Ziemię. Pozostałe magiczne umiejętności Mystogana stoją pod znakiem zapytania. Możliwe że potrafi czerpać energię z lasek na odległość, ale istnieje teoria że dzięki 7 latom spędzonym na Ziemii (gdzie nieskończona energia magiczna stanowi część natury) nauczył się używać własnej magii. Mystogan's_Mist_Body.jpg|Mgielna postać Mystogana Ground-shattering-wave.gif|Fala Rozbijająca Ziemię Magia Powietrza (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō): Mystogan jest w stanie używać tej magii głównie do celów pomocniczych, jak lewitacja czy zamiana w mgłę. Jednak zamiast używać Magicznych Lasek, wykazał używanie tej magii poprzez ruchy rękoma, nie wiadomo w jaki sposób. *'Mgliste Ciało '(nienazwane): Mystogan jest w stanie zamienić swoje ciało w mglistą postać. W tej formie neguje zarówno ataki fizyczne jak i magiczne. Fala Rozbijająca Ziemię (nienazwane): Mystogan jest w stanie stworzyć za pomocą ruchów rąk falę fioletowej energii powstającej z ziemi, która otacza przeciwnika. Nie wiadomo jednak co ten atak potrafi, ponieważ Laxus Dreyar uniknął go przy pomocy przemiany w błyskawicę.Fairy Tail Manga: Rozdział 120, strona 11 Główne Walki *VS Laxus Dreyar = PRZERWANE (uciekł, gdy Erza go zobaczyła) *VS Faust = PRZEGRANA (specjalnie, by wykonać ukryty plan) *VS Wielki Demon Lord Dragneel = WYGRANA Ciekawostki *Mistrz gildii uważa, że Mystogan jest zbyt zamknięty w sobie by zostać jego następcą. *Jest jedyną (ważniejszą) postacią w Fairy Tail której karta gildowa nie została pokazana. Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Edolas Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Odpowiednik Kategoria:Byli członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail